Comfort Zone
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek. “Just be you. The man that you are. Don’t feel like you have to step outside your comfort zone for me… or for anyone else.” Slightly angsty, more poignant Spock/Uhura oneshot.


**Comfort Zone**

By **Serena**

Potential sequel to "**The Ears Have It**", but can definitely be read alone.

**A/N**: _I was so blown away by the amazing responses from all of you wonderful people that I decided to continue writing more Uhura/Spock stories. :D And, of course, I'd continue anyway because I ADORE the couple. :D I'm contemplating writing a full-length fic. Let me know what you think!  
_

_This one's a bit more angsty, but I think a little more heartwarming. Hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer**_: I still don't own Star Trek. Last time I checked... (checks again) Nope, still don't own it. BOO HOO.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Come here, Spock." _

"_No, Mother."_

"_Spock…" _

Spock's eyelids slid closed.

"_You will always be a child of two worlds." _

Spock's head went down. His hands came together at the fingertips. No noise in the room but the flicker of the candle in front of him and his own breathing. And then of course, the voices in his head.

_Fear. _

_Loss. _

_Pain. _

_Death. _

_Mother. _

Spock's jaw clenched as his fingers flexed against one another. He could get through this. He _would _get through this. Even if it killed him, he would. He was a Vulcan. And he would suppress his passionate, painful emotions if it were the last thing he did.

When the doorbell beeped, he let out a long, slow breath. Apparently his meditation would have to wait. "Enter."

The door slid open, and a pair of booted feet softly stepped inside. But as soon as the newcomer saw him, she halted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

How could she ever think that she was disturbing him?

"It is fine," he said in a low voice. "Your presence is… calming."

Nyota Uhura smiled, and the door slid shut behind her. "I never thought someone would say that about me." She took a seat on his bed and leaned back, smiling gently at him. Her warm face glowed golden-brown in the dim light of the candle. Her hair, normally pulled up in a ponytail, now fell down past her shoulders, framing her face. By her loose black pants and the thin blue top she wore, she was clearly off-duty at the moment. The darkness of her eyes drew him in like a moth to a flame. Everything about her was so… perfect.

He had a hard time tearing his gaze away. "I was merely mediating," he informed her, feeling an odd twang in his chest.

"Oh," she replied simply. "Is there anything in particular on your mind?" By the tone of her voice, he knew she was referring to his mother's death and his planet's destruction.

"Yes," he admitted, looking back to the candle.

Uhura sighed and leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "Spock, I didn't come here to disturb you or try to make you talk about your emotions or what you're going through."

"What would you have me do, Nyota?" he murmured, staring coolly into the candle's flame. He heard the shift of bedclothes as she slipped off the bed. He felt her warm body drawing nearer to him. He felt an instant sense of peace when her hand touched his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"Be who you are, Spock," she told him quietly. Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek. "Just be _you. _The man that you are. Don't feel like you have to step outside your comfort zone for me… or for anyone else." She lowered his head so that their foreheads touched. Locking her hands around his neck, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes, knowing that his eyes were closing as well.

Slowly, his hands reached up and moved to touch her waist.

"My father… he loved her," he said quietly after a moment of silence. "He loved my mother."

Uhura smiled through tears. "Of course he did."

"I never… had the chance to tell her," Spock murmured.

"It doesn't matter," Uhura said warmly. "She knew."

"How can you be certain?"

Uhura knew Spock better than most, so she could sense the hesitation, the uncertainty in his normally confident tone. The thought of him being so uncertain about whether or not his mother knew he loved him nearly broke her heart. Biting her lip to hold back the tears, she said in a surprisingly firm voice, "Spock, we know. Trust me. You don't have to tell us everything. Sometimes… we know."

His eyes opened, and he pulled away slightly, merely inches from her face. His dark eyes bored into hers. "Do you know?" he asked softly.

She studied him searchingly. "Know what?" she whispered.

"How much…" He paused. "How much I care about you, Nyota."

She smiled. "Yes," she breathed. "Yes, I do, Spock." She moved forward and pressed her lips to his. Their warm mouths molded together. Spock's hands tightened fractionally on her waist. When they finally pulled away, she opened her eyes. "I know," she breathed, "because I love you too."

Although his facial expression didn't change, she saw the tenderness in his eyes. One of his hands reached up and smoothed over her silky brown hair. "Thank you, Nyota," he said. "For being with me."

She smiled again and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "And I'm always going to be with you, Spock. No matter what happens."

* * *

The couple found themselves enjoying a quiet, private meal only a few hours later in his quarters. While Uhura opted for a chicken Caesar salad, Spock just had a salad. They both sat cross-legged on two cushions on the floor. However, the nice spell was ruined when someone else came to the door.

Uhura and Spock exchanged glances, and Uhura sighed.

"Enter," Spock said.

The door slid open to reveal Captain Kirk, a Cheshire grin on his face. "Well, hello," he greeted as Spock rose to his feet to meet Kirk. "Thought I might find you in here."

"These _are_ my quarters, Jim," Spock reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

Kirk smirked. "So they are, Mr. Spock." His gaze fell to Uhura. "Ooh, candlelight dinner," he said with a grin, wriggling his eyebrows up and down. "Mind if I ask what you're eating?"

"Salad," Spock said. "Is there something you wanted, Captain?"

"Oh, no," Kirk replied. "I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Eating," Spock said.

"I can see that," Kirk said, shooting his first mate a sly look. "Well, don't let me keep you from your… dinner." At this, Uhura rolled her eyes. "Actually, I wanted to give you this." He handed Spock a datapad. "Latest reports from Starfleet."

Spock took the datapad and nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

Kirk peered past Spock's shoulder. "Mm… that chicken smells good."

"Goodnight, Jim," Spock said pointedly yet politely.

"Eh, goodnight," Kirk said, grinning.

Spock gave him a nod before shutting the door.

Uhura sighed again and stabbed at her salad. "He's incorrigible."

Spock nodded. "To say the least. But he is innovative and clever." He picked up his plate.

Uhura studied him. "You're good friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Despite the fact that the man can be so irritating," growled Uhura. "I don't know how you put up with him sometimes. He can make situations so awkward. Talk about a comfort zone," she muttered.

Her hand paused over her plate when he reached over and took her hand in his. "_You_ are my comfort zone," he said simply.

She looked up, squeezed his hand, and smiled.

Spock, in that moment, honestly didn't know what he would do without her. And slowly, his injured heart began to mend.

* * *

**- FIN -**

* * *

_Yep, had to add a little humor in there. But it is a little more poignant than the last one. I'm tempted to write more Uhura/Spock stories. What say you? to quote Aragorn. :D _

_- **Serena**  
_


End file.
